


Restless

by AcidicMusings



Series: Don't close your eyes [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Time, Fluff, M/M, slight angst, takes place after the midseason finale, usual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Baja ends in flames Nick wanders until he remembers Chris.</p><p>** Can be read without reading Stars or Fragile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick wandered aimlessly after the Baja home had burned to the ground. He resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. To curse. To do something that would release his pent up anger. _We always seem to ruin a good thing_ , he thought bitterly. Maybe refusing to go back to the boat was a bit of a rash decision on his part he couldn't help but think long after the car had left. As soon as his mom tried convincing him to return back his mind slipped back to Chris. Those dark, hurt eyes. 

Nick looked in the direction he had originally had found Travis and Chris. He veered off from the group of infected. His heart aching that Chris was out there without him. He knew the boy was more than capable of taking care of himself but he couldn't help but feel protective over him. 

_What are we? Boyfriends?_ He scoffed at the term. If Nick found Chris he decided he'd ask. He navigated back to the hills where he had last seen the father and son.

\---

So maybe it wasn't the best idea to come up behind Chris with no warning. Nick was surprised how easy it was to find Chris again. It hadn't taken him long to find the lone shack that Travis and Chris had been holed up in. His heart beat wildly as he caught the first glimpse of raven-hair. Out of impulse he grabbed the boy's shoulder. A mistake on his part. Nick was shoved up against a wall with a knife to his temple. Chris' jaw dropped "Nick?!" He exclaimed dropping the knife.

"Chris." He responded back fondly. He would have loved to pull him into an embrace, even kiss him but in his current situation it might not be appreciated. Nick was still covered head to toe in infected blood and gore. 

"Ugh, you need to wash off," Chris grimaced at Nick, pulling away. "Wait? What are you doing here? Is everyone okay?" His brows knitted together in concern.

"Daniel’s dead.” He said softly. Chris looked down and leaned against the wall next to Nick. The brunet reached for the other's hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

"How's Ofelia doing?" Chris asked solemnly and squeezed Nick's hand. 

"I-I don't know." He answered honestly. "Mom killed Celia. Before I knew it everything was on fire." Tears pricked Nick's eyes. "Everyone's gone. Mom, Alicia, Ofelia, Strand-they all went back to the boat.”

Chris opened his mouth but decided didn't say anything. He didn't need too. He squeezed Nick’s hand comfortingly. "C'mon I'll get you some clothes and a washrag."

Nick allowed Chris to lead him into the house and sat down at worn table. "I'll be right back," the boy assured him before disappearing into a room. After a few moments he came back with a set of clothes, some water, and a washcloth. "May I?" Chris asked wetting the washcloth and raising it to his face. Nick nodded and closed his eyes, letting Chris for once take care of him. 

"Where's Travis?" Nick asked as Chris awkwardly tugged off his bloody shirt off of him to was his back and torso.

"Sleeping, he looked like he could use it," Chris replied uneasily. He stopped for a moment. "Did Madison and Alicia tell you?"

Nick shook his head 'yes'. Alicia had told him the night after he had gone to Chris' room. Of course she didn't know that he had went, but it still shocked him what he had did. "It's-Look Chris it doesn't matter right now," Nick said. He was still slightly pissed that Chris had threatened his sister but at this point it hardly mattered. He turned around in his chair to gently pry the wash clothe out of Chris' shaking hands.

The brunet wiped the blood off his hands and watched Chris break down. The younger’s shoulders heaved as he fought back a sob. He reached for Chris, making the other flinch. "I'm no good," he said in a broken voice.”I'm no good.” Nick's heart broke as he pulled the other to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Chris, it's okay, I've got you." He said soothingly. "I love you so much, you are good." Nick pulled away to wipe Chris' eyes. "Come on, your Dad's getting up." He said softly as he heard a creak from the room over. Chris nodded and ran a hand through his hair doing his best to tame it. He used his clean sleeve to dab his puffy eyes.

"Nick?" Travis asked confused. "What are you doing here? Is Maddie okay?" He glanced over to his son.

"It's complicated, but yeah moms okay." He replied. He started retelling Travis what had happened back at Baja. He felt anger rise in him again. "Can I go finish cleaning up and changing?" He asked needing a moment to himself to cool down, the last thing he wanted was to snap at Chris or Travis for something they had nothing to do with. The older man nodded and pointed him towards a room down the hall he could use.

Nick closed the door behind him and sighed. "God a joint right now would be wonderful." He muttered to himself and started stripping off the rest of his wrecked clothes. _I wish Chris was here to help_ , he thought. _Him using those long fingers, dark eyes looking at me as he slowly brushed the washcloth across my-oh no Nick stop_. 

A wave of guilt washed over him when his dick twitched at the thought. He blushed and pushed away the thought. Nick quickly changed into a pair of fresh jeans and a tee shirt. He exhaled feeling better already. He came back out to see Travis sitting at the table looking deep in thought and Chris rummaging through the cabinets.

"Here," Chris said throwing some crackers to him "Eat something." Nick murmured a thank you before sitting down to nibble on the crackers.

"Do you guys have a plan?" He asked Travis snapping the man out of whatever he was thinking.

"Stay alive at this point," the man shrugged and stood up. "We should go search for some food and water. We’re running low." He said tucking a knife into his belt. "You guys can come or stay."

"I'll come." The boys said in unison.

"Then let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The trio followed a dirt road that lead them, with luck, to a small cluster of shacks that didn't look picked over by scavengers. Travis looked over at the boys and instructed. "You two stay together and take the houses on the left side of the road, I'll go through the ones on the right." Nick nodded at Travis, catching the underlying message: _watch my son_. They broke apart and went their ways.

Chris followed closely behind Nick. Once they were inside one of the shacks their lips collided. Nick pressed Chris against the wall kissing him roughly. He pulled away to examine Chris' flushed face and swollen lips. "I missed you," he said softly. 

Chris caught Nick’s hand in his own and entwined their fingers. "I missed you too,” he said softly. They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

”We should actually start searching now before your dad gets suspicious," he joked against Chris’ lips making him chuckle

"You're right." He agreed slipping away from Nick to search through the house. Chris went to the closest room. It was in near perfect condition excluding the dresser that was tipped over. He sighed and hooked his fingers under the edge of it and pushed it back into place. Chris rummaged through the doors and found an old rosary. It was sterling silver with some sort of stone in the middle. He twisted it in his fingers before putting it back.

Chris shook his head and leaned against the doorway. He took in the view that was Nick. The other was sitting on the counter, looking out the window watching nothing particular. The way the sun hit him made the brunet glow. "Find anything?" Chris spoke up making him jerk in surprise.

"Ah don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Nick replied, awkwardly tugging on his shirt. "I found some canned veggies."

“Good, good.” He nodded before asking, “Hey can we talk about something?”

“Talk about what?”

Chris walked up to the other. "About what happened in Baja?" He asked placing a hand on Nick's knee.

Nick chewed his lip. "I just-nothing happened. I told you what happened."

"Why'd you stay behind?”

"Chris-"

"Nick! Why would you stay behind? You would have been safe, you would have-"

"Christopher." Nick said his voice raised. "Stop just stop. You don't understand!"

"Then help me understand!" Chris pressed.

"God! I couldn't leave you! Okay!?" Nick panted from his outburst.

"Nick..." He said softly. Nick turned red and stood up, forcing Chris to back away from him.

"We should finish, Travis will worry if we take too long." Nick said changing the topic ignoring Chris' attempt.

" _Right._ " Chris said snappily, turning on his heel.

They fell into a system as they moved house to house. Chris would search the bedrooms, while Nick would rummage through the kitchen collecting what he could. Chris ignored Nick for the most part only talking when it was needed. Every time the brunet would approach him to apologize for his outburst earlier, he would turn away.

As they reached the second to last house Chris gave a surprised yell as two infected crashed through the bedroom door. "Nick!" He strained as he used his forearm to hold one back and and his hand to try and push the one pinning him to the wall away.

Nick ran to the hall and saw the younger struggling under the infected. He froze seeing Chris pinned against the wall and felt bile rise in his throat. "NICK!" One of the infected turned as started stumbling towards him. It grabbed at him, it's jaws open and snapping at him. Chris' yells for help snapped him back into the moment. He grabbed out his knife and thrusted it into its temple and ran to the one holding Chris down.

As soon as he finished killing the other infected he felt a wave a nausea roll over him. _I just killed a person_ , Nick thought. Chris took the knife out of Nick's hand and reached for the other. He pushed Chris away and vomited to the side. He went against everything he had believed in, everything _Celia_ had taught him. Chris stared wide eyed and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a linen and ran back to Nick, who sat in shock. He gently touched his shoulder making him jerk back to life. "Nick?" He said as he moved him so that he was against the wall. The older boy made no response. 

Chris grabbed the water out of his bag and wet the cloth and wiped off Nick's face. He slowly started to come back to. He blinked and stared back at Chris. "I'm sorry," he whispered horsely.

"It's fine," Chris said kissing his forehead and ran a hand through Nick's hair, a small comfort. He pulled the other to his feet and led him away from the mess. "I think we searched enough."

They met back up with Travis as the sun started to set. "We're going to stay here for tonight," he informed the them. "It's getting too dark to walk back. There's a house that isn't that bad that we can stay in for tonight and build a fire." 

"We should hurry, Nick isn't feeling that well." Chris said glancing back at the other. Travis shook his head and lead them back to the shack that he had found.

\---

Once they were settled in at the place, Travis had found, Nick spoke up. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit, I'll be back out later," he assured Travis, who had been fretting over him the whole way there. _I can't blame him, I know for sure I look like shit_ , Nick thought to himself. He shuffled into a room and collapsed onto a bed. He sighed in relief and curled up. The brunet realized how much his body truly ached from being on the go 24/7 for the last few days.

The bed dipped as another person laid down next to him. Nick tensed up and relaxed realizing it was Chris joining him. He turned over to wrap his arms around the raven-haired boy and pulled him close.

"Nick are you okay?" Chris asked softly and ghosted his fingertips along Nick's arm. "You seemed pretty shook up about what happened." Nick frowned and buried his face into the others shoulder.

"I-I don't like killing them," he answered back honestly. "But, I was more afraid of losing you then I was about killing them."

Chris stilled and wiggled around so that he was facing Nick. He cupped Nick's cheek and kissed him softly. "Thank you." He said. They laid together in comfortable silence that was much needed after the day's event.

Chris broke the silence. "Can we talk?" Nick nodded watching him. "W-what are we? Like are we dating? Just messing around?"

Nick was surprised Chris had been the one to bring it up after all he had been looking for the right time to do it himself. Nick bit his tongue thinking of an answer. He had thought about this question but never really knew the answer himself. When he looked into those dark eyes, he knew the answer. "I think I love you, Christopher. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and you won't be here. That's why I volunteered to go find Travis because I needed to make sure you were okay." Nick’s voice wavered and he continued. "I can't imagine life without you."

"Nick, I- I think I'm in love you too." Chris said with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Nick sighed in relief and peppered kisses up Chris' neck. The younger made a happy noise at the attention and tilted his head. Nick smiled mischievously and settled to suck on the place between Chris' neck and shoulder.

"Nick I swear," he huffed knowing full well what the brunet was doing. Nick snickered and leaned back to admire his handy work.

"Now I can sleep in peace." He said resting against Chris who playfully swatted at him before closing his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis catches the boys and the moment you've all been waiting for

_What's it taking so long?_ Travis thought as he walked towards the room Nick was sleeping in. Chris had disappeared into it an hour ago saying he was going to check on the older boy. Travis hoped his son hadn't decided to run off again. He sighed walking into the room to see the two boys in bed curled around each other. Travis' eyes quickly caught sight of the bruise in the junction of Chris' neck and shoulder.

_Oh._

Travis stared, perhaps for too long, trying to wrap his mind around it. _Were they? No they couldn't._ He thought. He could always feel there wasn't a brotherly bond between the two but this he didn't expect this. _How long?_

Travis’ train of thought was broken when Chris started waking up and locked eyes with his father. His face showed his panic as he scrambled to get out of Nick's arms. Travis glanced at Nick who was deep in sleep and raised a finger to his lips before motioning Chris out.

Travis and Chris walked out to the kitchen and sat in uncomfortable silence. "I-We." Chris tried, searching for the right words. "It didn't happen until after, if you were wondering." Chris started. Travis slowly nodded, crossing his arms. "It just sorta happened."

"He’s not forcing you to do anything is he?" Travis asked slowly. “You-you want this right?”

"Y-yeah, around him I don’t feel judged. I feel like I can be myself"

"Am I the only one that knows?"

Chris rubbed his arm nervously. "Yes, it was a secret up until now." He said looking away. "Are you disappointed?"

"What? No." Travis said baffled his son would think that of him. "It's fine that you're y’know gay-"

"Bi. I'm Bisexual."

"Bisexual." Travis corrected himself. "I trust that you're old enough to make this sort of uhm decision. As long as you're happy."

Chris opened his mouth but was cut off by Nick stumbling out of the bed. "Feels tense, did I miss somethin'?" He asked looked at the father and son.

Travis shook his head "nope you're good, we were just talking about making a fire outside."

Nick casted a glance at Chris, who looked like he wanted to bolt. "I'll go start it and then we can cook some food." The older man said before going outside.

"You okay? You look like you're about to faint," Nick said to Chris. He shook his head.

"He saw us in bed together," he said making Nick pale. "He questioned me and shit but he seemed fine with it."

"Don't worry I'll talk to him later, Chris." He said reassuring the younger. Chris bit his lip and nodded.

"Now let's go help with this fire and eat something."

\---

The three sat in palpable silence, no one was quite sure what to say. Travis finally spoke up "Chris can you go inside and find me some water?" He asked hoping for a moment alone with Nick. Chris nodded and got up to go inside. Once his son was gone he turned to Nick.

"Travis, I swear I really do care for him." He blurted making Travis raised his brows at the confession. "It-It's not some fling."

"I know, I know. I believe you, Chris has become less flighty since you've joined us." Travis said. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Are you clean? I mean I was your age once I know how boys think." Travis rambled.

"What?" Nick blushed going bright red, _I can't believe we're having this conversation._

"Have you two uh you know taken it to the next level."

"We uh no. We haven't done the thing." He said awkwardly. Travis seemed to relax at that.

"Well, as a father you do know I'm going to have some concerns because of your uh previous actions, but I trust Chris." Travis said bluntly.

"I completely understand." Nick said nodding. _I mean if my son was dating someone like me I'd have some concerns too,_ Nick thought to himself. He knew Travis judged him based on his old addictions but he couldn't blame his stepfather. There had been a couple times he had woken up next to some random girl after shooting up.

Chris came back out handing a water to Travis. "Here Nick I got one for you also," he said warmly as he handed Nick a cup. Nick smiled and said his thanks. The raven haired boy looked between them and knew the two had talked. Chris smiled to himself and scooted closer to Nick.

Nick glanced at Travis before leaning back against Chris. He was happy to finally be able to be affectionate towards his lover. _Lover_ , Nick thought to himself, a warm feeling spread over him.

\---

Travis watched the boys head back to room to lay down. He had put of the fire and cleaned up, _who would've thought_. Travis' mind raced. He loved Nick, after all that was his son through marriage and it wasn't like Nick didn't care for Chris. He just couldn't figure out how the two ended up in this arrangement. If anything he had been expecting Alicia and Chris to start something. After all, for a while they seemed to had been getting closer.

All that didn't matter though. When he heard the two boys laughing softly from the room and a soft "I love you." Travis smiled.

\---

"Nick are you sure?" Chris whispered nervously to his lover.

"Yes just be quiet," Nick chuckled as he kissed down Chris' naval. He hooked his fingers into the others waistband and gently pulled them down. The boy hissed at the cold night air hitting him.

He bit his lip watching Nick kiss along his inner thigh. _God forbid I make a noise and Dad comes running_ , he thought squeezing his eyes shut when he felt Nick nearing his dick. He gasped quietly when the brunet wrapped his lips around his head. "N-Nick." He smirked and slowly took Chris further into his mouth. "Baby please," he moaned softly when he felt his head hit the back of Nick's throat.

Chris buried his fingers into Nick's locks and tugged when he started bobbing his head. He jolted feeling Nicks bottom teeth gently scrape along his underside. He arched his back and bit his lip trying to stifle his pleasure. A small bit of blood welled up on his lip. "G-God Nick-"

Nick pulled back admiring the boys wanton expression. He placed three fingers to the Raven-haired boys lips. "Suck."

Chris took the fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue along them thoroughly wetting them. He gently bit at them before Nick pulled them away, his cock was painfully straining against his jeans. "Mmn turn over and raise your ass." Nick instructed. Chris blushed and did as told. Nick kneaded his ass with his fingers making the other make a noise of displeasure. "Sh, I'm getting there." He huffed to Chris and spread his cheeks.

He slowly pressed one finger in. "That feels so w-weird." Chris mumbled trying to adjust.

"I know baby, it'll start to feel better." He said placing a hand comfortingly on his hip. Once Chris seemed adjusted to the one he slowly added in another warranting a small cry from Chris. "I know, I know." Nick whispered brushing his lips over Chris' shoulder. "I've got you."

Nick slowly started spreading him open with his fingers. Hearing Chris gasp and raise his hips went straight to Nick's cock. He added in the third finger and hooked them. Nick bit his lip to keep from grinning when he found the boy's sweet spot. Chris moaned into the sheets and let out a sob "P-Please Nick." He kept working his fingers pushing the boy to the edge.

"What was that?" He asked enjoying Chris cries for him.

"Nick-Baby, oh god, please, please give it to me," Chris begged. Nick nodded and slowly withdrew his fingers. He panted and looked back watching Nick pull himself out. He bit his lip and blushed, _that's not going to fit._ "N-Nick that's not going to fit." His voice wavered.

Nick nodded. "Chris I've got you don't worry," he said kissing him softly. Chris' breath hitched when his head pushed through his rim. "God, you're tight," He said under his breath. The first few inches of his cock hurt like hell.

"I'm going to move now is that okay?" He asked lightly rubbing his fingers against Chris' hips.

"Y-Yeah j-just go slow at first," he said trying to calm his nerves. Nick bit his lip as he slowly rocked his hips. Chris whimpered softly from the slight sting. After a couple thrusts the pain melted away and turned into something much better.

Chris moaned softly, "faster." Nick held his hips and started to do as he wished. He tangled one of his hands in Chris hair and gently tugged.

"Fuck you're so tight, baby." Nick moaned thrusting harder into his lover making Chris breath hitch and grow more uneven each time he thrusted in. It takes all of Chris' willpower to scream when Nick angles himself into his spot.

"God you're just dripping," Nick said as he wrapped a hand around his painfully hard cock. He pressed his thumb into the slit smearing the built up precum. Chris' mind went blank when came at Nick's touch.

Nick pulled him to his chest and he snapped his hips into him. Chris whimpered and moaned unable to control himself as Nick still thrusted into his sensitive hole. "B-Baby, a-ah." Nick sucked deep bruises into his shoulders as he came inside Chris. "Mine," he said dragging his teeth along his exposed neck.

Between the over stimulation and Nick coming inside him Chris' vision swam. He panted falling limp against Nick. The older slowly helped Chris lay back down but stayed happily buried in the other.

When Chris came back too and leaned his head back to kiss the brunet. _I feel so full_ , he thought feeling Nick still in him. Nick kissed along his neck, "so good for me." He said pulling out. Chris shivered feeling Nick's seed drip out.

"How bad is the damage?" He asked.

"Well you're dad will definitely know." Nick chuckled tracing up Chris side.

"So much for being subtle." Chris grunted making Nick laugh softly.

"Stop being cranky and enjoy the moment," he said smiling at Chris.

"If you say so." He said softly and smiled back. Chris could feel his heart swell. He wished he could stop time to stay in this perfect moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the final(for now) installment of this series. As always kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and thank you for reading the next installment for 'Don't close your eyes'! Rating will go up by the end of the story (Hint: check the tags ;^) ) As always comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Like my fic? Let me know @chutedeicarus on tumblr


End file.
